New Addiction
by tinyscribbles80
Summary: A light hearted fiction where Draco is back at Hogwarts helping with the repairs as his community service after the war. While doing so, he heard a rumor about the boy who lived. He was hexed with a mistletoe curse and became a kissing maniac whenever it appears. And he only kisses the boys.
1. The Mistletoe Curse

**Chapter 1: The Mistletoe Curse**

It started with a whisper floating down the corridor to where Draco was. The block of stone he was levitating to fit part of the upper wall hung still in the air when he heard Potter's name being mentioned followed by very shrill giggles as the voices got closer.

"God! Isn't Harry just a dream? He's so gorgeous! I wish he'd look my way so that I can jump him!" Draco snorted and resumed his task but keeping an ear out.

"Yeah you keep on wishing. With the rate he's been kissing all those guys, I don't think he'll ever be interested in girls much less you. " Her friend chirped and from the sounds of it, she was being hit with a book as they shrieked out laughing. Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes as he spelled the remaining blocks onto the wall. Girls, now days, he thought shaking his head. No decorum what so ever.

"That's just a curse Ginny put on Harry when they broke up. I'm sure it will break soon." She said confidently. A smirk painted his lips. He was definitely going to congratulate that red haired bint. Sure, Potter might have defended them in the trial, but that certainly does not mean that they were friends. Even though there were no real animosity behind them, a habit of antagonizing each other was definitely hard to break.

"What curse?" Draco asked stepping out of the wards and the girls who had squeezed into the alcove startled with a shriek.

"Merlin's beard! Don't do that! Where in the world did you pop out from?" He smirked recognizing the Ravenclaw fifth year and her Hufflepuff friend nudged her drooling openly at his slicked with sweat half naked body. He silently preened and ignored the attention repeating the question. "What curse did Ginny put on Potter?"

They cleared their throat surreptitiously wiping the corner of their mouths. The Hufflepuff answered him. "We don't actually know. But after they broke up, mistletoe started appearing above his head whenever he's near a boy and Harry would kiss them till the mistletoe disappears."

Draco was stunned that he hadn't noticed this. Well it wasn't as though he had nothing to do. But now that he didn't have to rush off to repair the school before breakfast and during half of his lunch as much, maybe he'd get to actually witness this. So he chuckled appreciatively. "That must have been humiliating."

"I wouldn't be too sure." The Ravenclaw teased her friend. "He looks like he enjoys it too much. It's like he's addicted to it."

"Harry is not gay!" The Hufflepuff shrieked scandalized and hit her friend with the book in her hand. Draco rolled his eyes again leaving the girls after he spelled himself clean and put on his school robes.

He entered the great hall and headed straight for the Slytherin table. Blaise handed him his school bag as he took his seat across him. Greg grinned at him before he resumed attacking the mash potatoes before him. There was a slight pang when he looked at the empty spot they left. Vincent used to occupy that seat.

"Draco." Pansy crooned hooking her arms around him shoving her face onto his shoulder. "How was it today? Tell me it's finishing soon. I'm bored with these two, they're so boring."

This girl had become too clingy of late he thought as he extricated himself with difficulty. The girl pouted and kept quiet for a moment waiting for Draco as he drank his fill. "I wouldn't even tell you even when it's finished Pansy." He said and filled his plate.

"But Draco! It really is dull here! Nobody is playing pranks anymore and Snape is just not quite how he is used to be." She whined. Their eyes fell to the teachers table up front. Their head of the house was currently spoon feeding Professor Lupin with the corniest smile on his face. They shuddered as one and Draco fought a gag as he spoke. "So it's not true then? I heard Potter had been kissing half of the boys here."

Pansy giggled in that annoying way of hers. "Oh, that one is true. I thought Ginny would have hexed his balls off when he told her he wanted to break up." She giggled again. "It happened right here you know. That stupid Potter, did he actually think that nothing would happen to him if he broke up with her just because there were a lot of people present in the hall?" She sniffed and Draco thought he heard her mutter 'insensitive prick'. He sniggered wishing he could have seen his face. "Then of course that ugly slut blustered in that unbecoming way of hers and hexed him. So far, none of the professors could do anything about it." Scratch congratulating the weaslette. He was going to buy her tons of candies at the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"Oh, here he comes, maybe something will happen today." Draco smirked watching the raven haired boy. He was searching the hall anxiously, probably for a certain Weasley. Relief then crossed his face and he stepped in. Some of the boys who were making their way out steered clear from him. One of the younger ones though, eagerly walked close. He held his breath watching out for the mistletoe they say would appear above his messy head. But Potter just kept on oblivious to the young boy and a sigh of disappointment left his lips matching the crestfallen face. It was obvious that the boy wanted a snog with the famous Harry Potter.

Then Blaise kicked his shin. "This is when it happens." He said watching the entrance. Draco twisted around and saw the Weaselette standing there with a very devilish smile. He quickly turned to where Potter was and snickered watching his stricken face as the mistletoe popped into existence. Zacharias Smith who had just left his table and was the nearest to Potter whimpered as he grabbed the front of the boy's robe and slammed their lips together.

The Slytherin table hooted with laughter and catcalls as they watched the boy who lived pushed Smith onto the Gryffindor table. Goblets and plates crashed to the floor. Potter straddled the boy and kept on kissing, the side of his face very red with embarrassment. Draco could see their tongues mingling and the way Potter nibbled Smith's bottom lips. His loins stirred surprisingly at the sight and he crossed his legs clamping his hardening length harshly. Damn it! He was here to see Potter's humiliation, not his own.

Just as he was about to tear his eyes away, the mistletoe disappeared. Potter scrambled off him. "You freak!" Smith yelled rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand taking off like a hare. "I'm really sorry!" Potter called out and sat down looking utterly miserable. Granger patted his back pityingly.

"That was fun isn't it?" Pansy said looking at him, happily snaking her arms around his waist.

"Actually that was quite hot." Blaise sputtered on his pumpkin juice before laughing. Draco would have to be surprise later that Greg had spoken at all but right now, he simply had to agree with him as he kept watching the specky git. Potter, as though sensing his gaze looked up and blushed which set another stirring at the base of his cock. The boy quickly looked away and Draco smirked. That was fucking… adorable.

"What do you think of Harry's plight Severus?" Remus asked brushing his lover's midnight hair. They were still damp from their shared baths and he buried his face into the soft locks smelling the sweet scent. Too bad it couldn't stay like that for long.

"What about the brat?" Severus scoffed as he marked his students' works with a slight sneer marring his face. The werewolf smacked his back lightly. "Don't call him a brat. He's the reason why you're exonerated." Severus sighed catching his hand and kissed it. "Don't get mad. Old habits die hard." He said looking up into those brown eyes. Remus smiled planting a kiss on his forehead.

"So what can we do to stop it?" he questioned. Severus returned to marking the parchment and sneered again at the unintelligent sentence on it before writing a huge 'T' across the parchment adding a few scathing remarks at the top of the page. He set it aside pulling his lover onto his laps. "Well Filius said that he was still working on it since the Weasley girl refused to lift up the spell." He said and quickly placed a finger onto Remus's lips when it looked like he was going to speak. "And I've already told you that I can't do anything about it because I honestly do not know how to undo the hex."

"Surely you can make a potion for him." He began saying and Severus shook his head. "But it's not like he's sick for me to administer a potion. So we'll just have to wait till the hex wears off."

"That maybe so." Remus said tapping his lips as though in thought. "And maybe Harry just needs to be kissed by his true love to cancel out the curse he's dealing with."

His lover laughed a deep melody sending shivers up his spine. "That's just fairy tale Remus."

The werewolf shrugged shifting on his lap for a more comfortable position. He liked the hitch in Severus breathing and the feel of his hardening cock beneath him. "That's what I did for you."

"That wasn't a kiss. You bit me." Severus corrected clenching the wolf's hips. The smile on his face was hungry as he shifted again to straddle him and Severus barely checked the gasp at the contact of another hard cock other than his own. "It is the kiss of a wolf. It saved your life from Nagini's venom." He said rocking languorously and Severus's inner wolf growled pulling his mate into a ravenous kiss, their tongues dueling, their lower bodies rutting into each other shooting shocking sensations through them.

"For the love of Merlin get a room you two!" Draco who had been there all along helping the Potions Master sort out newly ordered ingredients yelled. He gagged when one of the two moaned and was out of the door when they began tearing at each other's clothes.

"Fucking irresponsible adults!" he grumbled stalking away as he rubbed his eyes to banish the image. He was wondering if it would hurt to scourgify his eyes when he found himself flattened rather painfully on the ground as he turned a corner. "You imbecile! Get the fuck off me!" he hissed both in anger and the bump that was forming at the back of his head. The person scrambled off him and pulled him up. He was surprised at the emerald eyes that met his. "Potter –"

"Hide me!" The boy nearly screeched clutching his robe. He looked around terrified at the voices that were suddenly echoing around the dungeons. He whipped back looking up at him. "Please?" he pleaded. Draco's perfectly arched eyebrows shot up. He smirked down to the boy who smelled tantalizingly like apples and grasses. He rather liked the fact that the wonder boy was begging him. The voices grew louder and those green eyes became larger.

_Oh my, what pretty eyes you have._

Draco pried Potter's hands and dragged him through the dungeons to an unused closet. He pushed him in and closed the door. _Well, well. This is very nice indeed._ "Aren't you going to lock the door?" Potter whispered, his warm breath pleasantly playing havoc on the side of his neck. Draco drew out his wand and muttered a disillusionment charm. "If we do that then they will suspect that you're here and will never leave till you come out."

Right on cue, the door banged opened. It startled Potter into hugging him and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Maybe Draco has an inner wolf too because it was certainly purring as he wound his arms around the boy's waist aligning their bodies closer.

"I could have sworn I saw him coming in here!" The girl behind them panted.

"Maybe you saw wrong. How can the Slytherins see anything down here and it's so fucking cold!" Another girl complained.

"What are you girls doing down here and after hours I might add." Draco smirked. Blaise had certainly learned something from him. That drawl had one of the girls whimpering.

"We – We were lo – looking for someone Head Boy Zabini." A girl stuttered. He so wanted to snicker at that. Blaise had also insisted the lower forms to call him that after he flashed that badge. There was a moment of silence and he could just imagine the blistering cold look on Blaise's face.

"And I care for this how? Twenty points from Ravenclaw and ten points from Hufflepuff, now off you go. If I ever catch you out here after hours again, I shall report to your head of houses. Is that understood?" Another silence and they heard the girls scurrying away. Draco peeked around and watched his friend closing the door without seeing them.

"Breathe Potter." It was Draco's turn to drawl, sniggering when the shorter boy let out a shuddering breath which set his inner beast purring again. "What has the Savior of the Wizarding World turned into cowering away from a bunch of girls?" he said. Potter flashed his brilliant green eyes angrily at him. "It wasn't my fault that I'm cursed with that mistletoe thing so it's not my fault that their stupid boyfriends fell for me!"

"Shut up Potter." He hushed as his fingers scratched lightly on the boy's hip. "Do you want them to come back for you?" The shorter boy blushed realizing how close they were and tried to push him off making him chuckle. "Surely you're not embarrassed after kissing all those blokes."

"I'm not! I just don't like it that you're too close." Potter hissed now trying to get around him to the door. The blonde's lips curled amused. "So you do admit that you like kissing boys." The boy stopped struggling in favour of glaring at him. "I would have hexed you if only I had my wand."

Always a feisty one Harry Potter and he somewhat relish it. "So where might this precious wand of yours be?" He asked eyeing the boy. Rather foolish of him to go anywhere without his wand even if the war was over. Potter sighed lowering his eyes as though ashamed. "It's in the back pocket of my other jeans." He mumbled.

_Back pocket huh..._ and Draco smirked lowering his hand from the boy's hips and slipping into the back pocket squeezing the firm cheek.

"Malfoy!" He yelped eyes widening, involuntarily bucking into him from the touch. "Just checking." he drawled squeezing once more. Potter started pushing frantically at him again. "Let me go! Let me go you bloody pervert!"

"Alright! You're going to wake the whole castle up." The blond said backing away with a smirk and opened the door. The shorter boy rushed passed him and whirled around stomping on his foot. Draco bit back a pained yell glaring at his long-time rival. He damn nearly smiled when the boy stuck out his tongue childishly before running off to the Gryffindor tower. Ooh he'll certainly get him back for that.

Tbc... I hope that you readers like it and reviews are very much welcome even if it's tough love ^^


	2. Draco Malfoy The Curse Breaker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, I just play with them ^^

**A/N: **To the reviewer, the ones who follows 'New Addiction, the ones who favorite this and the silent readers if there are any. You people rock my world ^^ Here is chapter two. I hope you will enjoy 3

* * *

**Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy The Curse Breaker**

What in the world was that idiot playing at? Blushing as he fumed, he stabbed the bacon on his plate and viciously bit into it.

"What's wrong Harry? You look like you're killing your breakfast." Hermione asked spreading liberal jam onto her toast.

"Yeah, if you don't want that, you can always pass it to me." Ron said after swallowing the sausages he was eating. Harry quirked a smile, it never fail to amaze him that Ron had learned his table manners. He kept expecting his friend to spew his food all over the place one minute or the other. Not that he was complaining of course, the sleeves of his school robe were much cleaner this way.

"It's nothing. I just had a run in last night." Harry answered and Hermione reached across squeezing his hand pityingly. "Don't worry, it will blow over soon."

"Will it though?" Ron asked gulping down his pumpkin juice before continuing. "It's been going on for weeks. I mean, if he were to kiss just about anyone, it could be alright because you might get lucky snogging a hot chick. But to just kiss the blokes..." his friend shook his head. "That's just vicious."

"Be thankful that it's just kissing and not the whole works." Harry groaned when the mistletoe popped above his head. Ron's eyes widen comically as he leant over and kissed him fully on the mouth until the offending shrub disappeared.

"I'm so sorry Ron." He apologized, sitting back down heavily onto the bench while Ginny snickered on behind him.

"What?" Ron said dazedly. Hermione huffed smacking her boyfriend up the head. "Harry said that he's sorry." Ron waved dismissively but glared at his sister. "You couldn't have waited could you?"

Her laughter rang sharply around the hall. "Like I've said, be thankful that it's just kissing and not the whole works. Who knows how that might turn out? He's a virgin still you know. Don't know what he's holding out for."

"Ginny! That was uncalled for!" Hermione made a little shriek. The younger witch sniffed and walked away to the Ravenclaw table and joined her latest boyfriend.

Harry stared horrified at his unfinished breakfast feeling the urge to hurl out his contents as the murmurs spread like wild fire around the hall.

"Slut!" Ron said unbelievably. His little sister had just humiliated his friend yet again and turned to his friend. "Blimey Harry, I didn't know, I mean from the way you kissed me I thought that you would have, I mean, I would have totally gone for you if you were a girl."

"So not helping Ron!" Hermione snapped testily and his hand was squeezed anew. "Never mind Harry." She said bracingly. "Just ignore them."

Harry extricated his hand and stood, painfully aware of eyes on him and mumbled to his friends. "I think I'll go and kill myself now."

Before the couple could say anything, he was already halfway gone. He ignored the gossip running rampant in his wake, walking with his head up with what little dignity he had left but lowered his eyes when he got closer to the exit. Malfoy was leaning there smirking amused.

**~"~"~"**

Harry's mood grew steadily darker as the day wore on. Lavender kept sending him these looks which were thought to be seductive but only liken her to a mole squinting in daylight. Don't even get him started on Seamus. That bloody Irish boy would sidle up to him every chance he got, giving him pointers on sexual advances. The bloody wanker had even shoved a tome explicitly titled 'How To Make Your Witch Juicy Wet For You!' into his book bag! He was going to incinerate the book in front of him the moment they got back to their dorm.

But of course things only got worse. He was Harry Potter after all. They just have to share classes with the Slytherin. Fucking vipers!

"He's not going to learn anything from your book Finnigan!" Nott said pulling his girlfriend to him. "He needs to see it with his own eyes!"

Greengrass giggled as she was hiked onto a table and they started making lewd noises. The Slytherin pumped his hips snaking a hand under Greengrass's skirt. The girl squealed hitting his shoulder and before long, they were making out in earnest.

Harry blushed and stalked past the couple. He resolutely turned a blind eye at the exhibition and sat at the furthest seat from the front.

"There's no need to be so uncouth Theodore." Malfoy had just walked in and with a lazy flick of his wand; Nott was thrown back from his lover. "Bloody hell Draco!" The boy yelled tittering dangerously on a chair he had landed into. He scowled reproachfully then started snickering. "Don't tell me that you're after a piece of his arse too."

Harry blushed again recalling the said appendage being molested by the same blond. "So what if I am?" he said. To his utter disgust, the boy swaggered to him and positively leered. "That piece of arse is quite delectable I'm sure."

Harry whipped his wand out poking the tip right below the boy's Adam's apple. "I have my wand today Malfoy, so back the bloody hell off!" He hissed just low enough for the two of them to hear. He didn't need for everyone speculating what he said.

Malfoy cocked his head. A slow smile crawled up his lips and his grey eyes flashed silver with something that had him jerking his hand back. "The art of seduction lesson one." He said loudly catching Harry's escaping hand. "The most intimate kiss will always be the pulse point because it is directly connected to your heart."

The Slytherin placed his lips gently on the back of his wrist. _Fuck me,_ he thought as his heart hammered away and the blond smirked pecking his racing pulse and swiped his tongue over it. Harry snatched it back, his wand was pointing to where it was once more albeit shaking a little.

"Just hex him already Harry!" Ron goaded ignoring Hermione's glares. The class erupted noisily egging the two on.

"They will have their turn later Ron." Lupin said aloud startling the class. The wizard looked expectantly at him and he grudgingly stowed away his wand, sending the other boy a glare which promised severe bodily harm. Malfoy just smiled in that disturbing way of his and slinked away. The professor entered the classroom. He waved his wand and the students yelled and ducked as tables and chairs flew above their heads to line against the walls. Nott was tipped unceremoniously onto the floor. Harry laughed at this. He deserved that, the bloody git.

After the room was cleared, Lupin began erecting the protective wards. He chanted something under his breath as he circled the area slowly, the tip of his wands glowed blue, and the light swam out and above till they reached the ceiling. With a final flick, he completed the barrier, the class looking as though nothing had been done to it. "Ladies first. Bulstrode, Brown, take your place."

The class cheered for their housemates, gathering around the barrier as the girls entered the ring. Harry hung back not particularly interested in the Defence lesson they're having. He knew that Lupin was right when he said that even if the war was over, they would never know when they might be thrown in that kind of situation again. Yes, he understood the need to have the skills to protect yourselves and your loved ones but in honesty, he was rather tired of pointing his wand to defend and attack. He had no desire in practicing the skill… Well, except on Malfoy who had snuck behind him and made him jump. "Worried Potter?"

"No." He answered irate which escalated in a heartbeat when the other boy grabbed the back of his robe to keep him from moving. "You should." He informed his warm breath washing over his ear as his voice deepened. "I want to do something to you that you might find despicable."

Images of hands and mouths and sweaty tangled limbs sprung in his mind and Harry cursed for flushing like the virgin he was. Malfoy only meant foul play damn it! And he banished them by digging his nails into his palms till they stung.

"You're welcome to try Malfoy." Harry said giving the boy a smirk of his own. "But don't count on winning."

Lavender emerged victorious leaving Bulstrode flapping like a dying fish on the floor. Their professor nodded his approval as he rushed in to right the Slytherin while the Gryffindor made such a ruckus that he could barely hear Lupin calling for him and Malfoy to enter the ring. Harry flashed the taller boy a feral grin, his body was all primed and ready to wipe the floor with the blond git. But before they could even push through the crowd, a fight broke out.

Hexes flew about in abandon. The shrieks and yells of pain and insults were deafening. Lupin jumped up his desk screaming for his students to stop. Nobody listen. It was absolute chaos.

"Get your hands off my girl!" Harry searched around for Ron's voice. He dodged a stray spell and found Ron hexing Parkinson with a nasty stinging spell.

"Alright Hermione?" Harry asked pulling the bushy haired girl beside him, his eyes roving over the girl for any injury.

"Not very nice Weasley." Malfoy drawled looking at the blubbering girl with disgust. "But of course with that meagre ability of yours, you can't do much more damage can you?"

"I'll show you damage!" Ron bellowed swallowing Harry's protest and he was loathed to admit that he was impressed when Malfoy deftly blocked the curse, his wand dancing fluidly in quick succession foiling their disarming spell. And Ron was shouting again grabbing Hermione into his arms as they were swept away by an unseen force.

Something had hit Harry too. His tongue was beginning to swell and the back of his throat tickled horribly. He coughed and hacked till his eyes water, but still they persist. He began to panic when his tongue filled his mouth.

"Getting harder to breathe?" Harry glared at the blond. The boy smirked. "I'll take that as a yes then. Not that you can speak right now. But don't worry Potter. The effects will end right about… now."

They did. He no longer had the urge to cough his lungs out and his tongue was back to its normal size but he wasn't the least bit thankful as he whipped his wand, a hex at the tip of his tongue. No pun intended.

"What is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall's voice magically amplified boomed around coldly. All movement ceased finding their Headmistress at the door with her nose flaring angrily. She poked her wand to her throat and spoke normally. "I do not care who started it. But this has just earned every single one of you detentions!"

Her eyes roamed the class taking in the results of the fracas and shook her head, turning to their Defence teacher. "See to them Professor Lupin and send those who were hurt to the infirmary."

Without waiting for response, she whirled about and stalked away. Lupin sighed wearily, dropping onto his desk and rubbed between his brows. "You heard her. Anyone who needs a hex reversal line up before me and the ones who need the infirmary please go. If you're unable to move then I will see to you as soon as I can."

The class came to life again although more subdued. Ron and Hermione rushed over to him. "Okay there Harry?" The redhead asked. He nodded and inquired them in return but nothing came out. Concern fell over their faces and Hermione spoke a little too shrilly. "Harry?"

_I want to do something to you that you might find despicable._

That git! Harry spun about and launched at Malfoy who was grinning with glee.

"Harry!" Lupin barked from the front. Seconds later, strong hands were grabbing at his back, successfully stopping him from throttling the boy's neck as he was pulled back. "What's wrong?" Lupin asked sternly.

Harry silently ranted proving his point across. The blond git began to laugh. He must have looked rather comical to him and he was flinging himself at the boy again. Lupin hauled him back. He glowered at the professor too who was trying his hardest to hide a smile.

"Stand still Harry." He said schooling his face to become serious again and muttered 'Deletrius'. _Did it work?_ Harry scowled. Well obviously not since his voice was still somewhere buried in his throat. Lupin frowned and tried another spell… and another spell… and another spell to no avail.

"What the shit did you do to him Malfoy!" Ron rounded on the Slytherin.

"Language Ron." Lupin said a tad frustrated and questioned him. "Yes Draco, what did you do? This is no normal silencing charm."

"It's not. I altered it a few weeks back." Malfoy admitted smugly. Both Ron and Harry growled. His couldn't be heard though. "I can fix it for you, if you want."

"If you please." Lupin said. Harry glared at the approaching boy and folded his arms. Now what curse would be good he wondered… But the train of his thoughts stopped to find Malfoy's mouth covering his. He was startled into gasping so did the rest of the class. The taller boy took this opportunity and pried his mouth opened with his tongue, licking the roof of his mouth. Furious with his audacity, Harry stomped his foot.

Malfoy broke away with a hiss but managed to seize his elbow before Harry could either move away or pummel the boy into the ground.

"I need your participation Potter or Merlin knows how long you'll stay silent." Malfoy drawled. His Slytherin friends snickered and hooted thinking that this was a good stunt. This was just like the 'Mistletoe Curse' all over again. Even his friends watched on with interest. Joy. The great Harry Potter was now the source of everyone's entertainment. So let's just get this over with and done.

Harry pushed his chin up defiantly and with that look which had him jerking his hand away earlier, Malfoy swooped in capturing his lips.

**~"~"~"**

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked cautiously and drew his hands up in apology when he glared. If anyone asked him that again, he swore that he'll sew their lips with his own hands! He glowered internally as he reached out for the last piece of drumstick, his spine popping in protest.

They were in their common room eating a very late dinner after doing their detentions with McGonagall. His spine creaked again as he settled back into the couch. Why McGonagall couldn't give them lines to write was beyond him.

"If I ever get my hands on those who started the fight, I'll hex them to the next century." Dean who was sitting on the floor groaned as he massaged his arm. Harry will gladly help him with that. His body was also aching from scrubbing the castle's floor.

Seamus plopped down beside him. His eyes glittered with eagerness. "No Seamus I'm not interested in any of your damn books." He said. The Irish boy shook his head. "How does it feel kissing the Slytherin Prince?"

"What?" Ron said appalled. "Harry doesn't enjoy it and the wanker is not a prince."

"Yeah I didn't." Harry said quickly, glad that the orange glow of the roaring fire burning in the hearth hid the blush creeping on his face. "What? Do you have a crush on him?"

"Of course not!" Seamus scoffed then grinned. "Neville does."

It was a mark of how much Neville had changed when he snorted and flashed a finger at their teasing. "But I heard from some of our ex seniors that he's the best kisser out of all the blokes in school."

Harry flushed hotly and blamed it on Ron.

"Well Harry's a good kisser too." He said looking half sheepish and embarrassed. "That's why I couldn't believe that he's still a virgin."

"Hey, don't talk about me as though I'm not here!" Harry chucked him a pillow. "So what if I'm a virgin? What has that got to do with anything?" He added and shot Seamus a warning glare.

"Nothing." Dean said firmly placating him a little. "Don't worry about Ginny. She's just sore that you dumped her first before she could and that she couldn't be your first girl. Besides, I wouldn't recommend it anyway. She's too sloppy." A look of guilt then crossed the black boy's face as he turned to look at Ron. "Sorry mate."

Ron shrugged looking a little sick that they were discussing his little sister's sexual prowess or the lack thereof. "It's alright. I've never liked how she goes through boyfriends like discarded tissue papers."

"Then thank Merlin that you will never find out how much you'll need them." Neville grinned ducking a pillow thrown at him. Harry was glad that the girls had decided to retire or they would not be having this conversation as they laughed at Ron's appalled face. "Yucks! That's fucking disgusting Longbottom!"

"Having fun boys?" Seamus shot off the couch like he had sat on burning coals. The rest of his friends drew back putting as much distance between them. _So much for feeling better._ He sighed resignedly and waited for the shrub to make havoc of his body.

"Oh thank God we're safe!" Seamus said fervently after a full minute later without any signs of the mistletoe. Ginny who had stood there flabbergasted shrieked at the boy. "Shut up Finnigan!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my friends like that!" Ron said hotly glaring at his sister. She ignored him, rolling his eyes back to Harry. "This is unbelievable! No one can lift the curse but me!"

"My dear Ginny, you really do think highly of yourself." Dean said snidely and the witch zoned onto the boy. "What's that supposed to mean?" she spat glaring around at the boys.

"Nothing much." Seamus quipped airily. "Who would have thought that Malfoy could be so strong magically?" Harry frowned. _What in the world are these two up to?_

Ginny took a very deep breath and released it, speaking through gritted teeth. "You're saying that stupid ferret broke my curse."

"Who else would be able to but Harry's greatest rival. People do say that there is a thin line between hate and love." Neville cottoning on answered.

"What?!" Ginny shrieked shrilly her voice ringing unpleasantly in their ears. Ron who had been rather confounded and extremely bad at lying among the lot grinned when his sister swung to look at him. "Ron, tell me the truth. What exactly happen?"

"Well, Remus did say something about a true love's kiss." He said with a straight face that Harry was personally proud of but couldn't decide if he wanted to cobble them for making him so embarrassed. And for all they know, the curse might have worn off.

"They kissed?!" Harry winced shrinking into the loveseat when the girl glared mutinously at him. "And what true love?! I'm his true love!"

"Don't be stupid. You're not in love with him." Ron scoffed shaking his head disgustedly. "Did you actually think I didn't notice how you've been flaunting Harry like a bloody show dog Ginny? You're in love with his fame that's what you're in love with."

It saddened Harry that Ginny didn't deny this. He did have feelings for her once upon a time. "Fine!" Ginny snapped pointing her wand at him. "Let's see if he can break this one."

Neville who had been expecting it disarmed her and Dean caught it deftly.

"Give it back!" She screamed charging at them madly. Alarmed at the sight, Seamus casted an incarcerous and thick ropes wound around the girl. Her brother caught her before she could crack her head and brought the struggling girl to the loveseat. Harry who had been quiet all this time jumped off and joined his friends.

"That is quite enough young lady!" Ron admonished so reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley that Ginny snapped her mouth shut. "Punishing Harry won't get him back."

"He shouldn't have broken up with me in front of those people!" Ginny cut her brother off bitterly.

"That was my idea. I didn't expect you to hex him right there." Ron confessed and smiled sweetly at her glares. "Gonna hex me are you? Well guess what, I'm tired of your petty stupidity and _mom_ will be hearing from me." The redhead straightened up satisfied at how horrified Ginny had become. "Expect a howler soon little sister."

The younger witch began to wail as Ron dragged Harry away. Dean just smirked and threw a silencer at his ex-girlfriend when she started pleading with him as they climbed up the stairs.

"Do you think that's true?" Neville started saying as Harry fell into bed after changing out of his school robes, discarding the damp pile onto the floor. He heard Ron asking him what he was talking about and the boy answered. "Well, you're the one who said about a true love's kiss."

Ron's snickers were muffled as the boy pulled on a t-shirt while Harry blushed into the pillow. "Hey, I was just improvising. Dean was the one who started it."

"Hey! The credit's mine! I was the one who started it." Seamus pointed out then added. "Well, not all. Neville was the one who spouted all that 'there's a thin line between hate and love' malarkey."

"It's not malarkey Seamus." Dean said chortling from his side of the room. "Malfoy did kiss Harry and they're like the worse rivals in school."

"Or maybe, Malfoy's hex was strong enough to cancel out the 'Mistletoe Curse'." Neville speculated. Harry heard Seamus and Dean whispering before bursting out laughing. "I still prefer the true love's theory." Dean said.

"Yucks! With Draco bloody Malfoy? Harry would rather kill himself." Ron sniggered and so did the rest.

"Or, the curse might have just worn out." Harry pushed off the bed and sniped feeling utterly annoyed. "If you guys ever talk about me like I'm not here again I'll – "

"Hex us." His friends finished the sentence and started sniggering again. He rolled his eyes burying his face into the pillow once more. _Arseholes!_

But after a few minutes of silence, Seamus spoke. "Aren't you going to tell me how the kiss was? Any special techniques Malfoy might be able to impart to me?"

"Shut up Seamus!" They chorused. The Irish boy apologized then grumbled quietly and before long, the circular room fell into slumber filled with soft snores. Harry unconsciously smiled and touched his lips.

**TBC… I hope you'll like it and reviews are very welcome even if it's tough love ^^**


	3. What Malfoy Wants, Malfoy Gets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, I just play with them ^^

**A/N:** To the reviewer, the ones who follows 'New Addiction, the ones who favorite this and the silent readers if there are any. You people rock my world ^^

To TheHomicidalManiac777 since I cannot personally thanked you for reviewing through your PM. This is for you and hope you guys enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Malfoy Wants, Malfoy Gets**

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THAT SWEET BOY GINNY! I'm really sorry Harry. I will make sure that she'll get what she deserves. AND WHAT'S THIS I'VE HEARD? YOU'VE BEEN CHANGING BOYFRIENDS SINCE YOU'VE HIT PUBERTY? HAVE YOU NO SHAME YOUNG LADY? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A… A… A SCARLET WOMAN! YOU DON'T DESERVE OUR DEAR HARRY! THE THINGS HE HAS DONE FOR US! YOU! I AM SO ASHAME OF YOU! I'm really, really sorry Harry dear. I will make sure that she'll get what she deserves. WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING OFF TO?!'

So the curse was lifted. Draco watched the Weasley chit running from the great hall, her red face rivalling her appalling hair. The undeterred howler however chased after her. Mrs Weasley's shrill voice magnified ten times more, so even when the door to the great hall slammed shut, they could still hear the older witch's tirade.

Draco sniggered. He had been wondering why he never got to see Potter making a spectacle of himself and why he was suddenly in the limelight of positive attention.

Oh they didn't trail after him like how they did with Potter. They just stared with bright eyes and smiles. It was ridiculous how they looked. But he wasn't complaining of course. Not when he got willing volunteers to finish the last of the repairing jobs.

"I heard they're calling you 'Curse Breaker' now days." Blaise commented with a smirk and nodded towards the Gryffindor table. "Even the golden trio are looking at you with a new light. Careful, you might ruin your reputation."

A pure smug lopsided smile hitched up his lips. Actually, he had no idea that his own hex would cancel out the Mistletoe Curse and obviously he wasn't about to reveal that. He searched the Gryffindor table. Potter was sniggering along with his red head best friend but he could see those green eyes tinged with pity as they flitted to the entrance of the great hall now and then.

_Idiot_. Draco could never understand the extent of the boy's compassion. He wouldn't have the grace to forgive anyone who humiliated him like that and Potter didn't even punish her. He knew for a fact that the howler was the Weasley boy doings.

Sensing his gaze, Potter looked up and Draco smirked watching a pretty blush creeping across his cheeks and ducking away from scrutiny. He hummed his eyes still on the boy. Now what should he do now that Potter was aware of him? A contented smile escaped his lips. He never imagined that he would be having fun this year.

"I said you might ruin your reputation Draco." Blaise kicked him underneath the table looking amused. Pansy was growling at the Gryffindor table like a mad kitten and glared at him. "Yes Draco. You should stop doing that. You're ruining your reputation!"

"Who cares about reputation? I'm Draco Malfoy." He snorted at the girl and felt extremely pleased when Potter stole a furtive glance his way. Pansy made a strangling noise and said, "You're doing it again! You're a Malfoy! You should be aloof, cold and distant. You're the Slytherin Prince for fuck sake! I forbid it!"

Draco gritted his teeth tearing his eyes away from the boy who was leaving the table with his friends to go to Hogsmead and zeroed in onto the girl. _You want cold? You'll get cold._

"Note this Parkinson. I am a Malfoy but first and foremost, I'm Draco. I have no desire to act like my father. I have never been aloof. I'm standoffish, I brag, I swagger, I strut and I am still the Slytherin Prince and therefore I'll do whatever I like with or without your consent." He hissed. The witch shrunk back, her lower lip quivering and her eyes brightened with collecting tears. "But, but Draco… It's Potter. Surely you can do better."

"Meaning you'll service me better?" He asked cruelly arching a perfect eyebrow. He was sure she remembered that debacle one night years ago when she had cornered him into that blasted closet and failed spectacularly to get him off. Pansy gasped, her face reddened and she ran out of the great hall.

"So it was all a lie." Blaise chuckled shaking his head. Draco frowned.

"What was a lie?" he asked. The black boy took his time finishing his toast and dabbed his lips serenely before answering. "I heard her telling Greengrass that you came at least five times before she properly finished with you."

"Please, Millicent was way better at it." Draco snorted and Blaise choked on his tea. He smirked watching the boy cleaned himself with a flick of his wand and glanced at the mannish girl. She wasn't much to look at with her spotty face and a body built like a bodyguard and Blaise had never taken a second glance to anything or anyone less than beautiful. "You're joking. With her? Why didn't I hear of this?"

"Because unlike the rest of the girls, she actually knows discretion and -" Draco emphasized the word with a grin. "She can do things with her tongue which will drive you wild." He could see the way his friend cocked his head in interest studying the girl. He knew of the boy's fascination with fellatio. Draco snickered watching Millicent returned the gaze with a bored one when she noticed. "She's not one to go bonkers over a pretty face Blaise."

The staring match went on for a few seconds more before the black boy eventually gave up with a faint smile on his face and focussed on him. "You're a pretty face yourself. So how did you get her to go down on you?"

"Not likely to tell you that am I?" He replied arching his eyebrow. No, he was not going to tell him how she had found him roaring drunk in Moaning Myrtle's toilet one night. How she had scorned him for crying and Draco retaliating with insults about nobody wanting her and she couldn't even cry about it because it was her own damn fault for being so fucking ugly. Then instead of flinging hexes at each other, they brawled like a bloody plebeian and ended up kissing. Even now he didn't want to admit that he had actually wanted to fuck her then. He still remembered her smug smiles as she pushed him away and gave him the most intense blowjob in his entire teenage life.

"Fine, keep your bloody secret you wanker." Blaise said sneaking another flitting glance before speaking again. "So you had enough of tumbling with the girls you're chasing boys now?"

"Not boys, just Potter. You don't see me eyeing your arse do you?" Draco corrected letting his lips curl at the corner at the memory of hiding with Potter in the closet totally wiping out the bad experience with Pansy and the feel of his mouth under his just a few days ago. He couldn't imagine having done that with anyone else even with Blaise himself who was considered as one of the most handsome boys in school. He shivered. That certainly threw off his appetite and pushed his plate away.

"You better not if you value your bits." The black boy scoffed. "You've always been obsessed with the Golden Boy but you're taking it to another extreme. What is it that you want with him?"

Blaise got rather distracted from the unanswered question he had posed, his eyes drifting to Millicent who had finished eating and was standing to leave the table. He watched his friend tracked her moves and he couldn't stop rolling his eyes. "I don't need your company today Blaise."

"Whoever said I was accompanying you?" The black boy retorted shifting his attention back to him.

"Then get your arse to Hogsmead and get me my sweets." Draco waved him away lazily. Those eyes narrowed at him for a moment before Blaise turned up his nose and sniffed. "I wouldn't know what to get you." He said and Draco waved a dismissive hand. "You know who to ask."

He watched his friend leave, his normal sedate footsteps hurried out the great hall and Draco was left alone as the breakfast crowd thin out heading for Hogsmead. He quietly finished his breakfast in the midst of contemplation. What did he want with him indeed? He could only smirk at the question.

-0o0o0-

Sweat trickled down his back even with the cold wind whistling through the jagged gap of the hole above him. Draco huffed in frustration. He should have known better than to leave his task to anyone being the perfectionist that he was. He scowled heavily slapping some mortar onto the layer. What a waste of a snogging fest! He should have checked on them first before bestowing his kisses on those brats. Now he had to redo everything again. It really didn't pay to be lazy!

He jumped down the ladder and levitated a stone concentrating hard so that it would land precisely where he wanted it to instead of tumbling down outside. He shuddered to think of the consequences. The Ministry might think it was a deliberate action if there were any accidents. He sighed, yearning for the days to be over as he climbed back up with the ever present trowel in his hand and smoothed the mortar between the blocks.

And so he continued with an almost mind numbing constancy. He ignored the rumbles of his stomach. He desperately wanted the wall to be finished before dinner since this would be the last of his jobs. He will never have to mix another batch of mortar or smoothing them out with a bloody trowel ever again. All that was left for him to do was repairing some other minor damages and he would be free.

"Harry! Harry!" His ears perked up at the excited shouts and he leapt down chucking the blasted trowel at a corner. He could hear the poundings of someone running and a smile crept deliciously up his lips. He watched from the safety of the ward as Potter skidded to a stop, his raven head turning frantically left and right and Draco was almost grinning like a Cheshire when he chose the corridor where Draco was at.

He shot his hand out grabbing the boy before he could whiz past him. Potter yelped as he backed him up onto an undamaged alcove and covered his mouth, pleasantly distracted by the hot pants on his palm.

"Aww… Where did he get to now?" A girl whined but without a pause, they heard the multiple footsteps thundering down the opposite corridor. Well, even if they did come their way, they wouldn't be able to see them behind the wards. McGonagall had insisted on putting them up as to not frighten the students, so they only see the illusion of a perfectly undisturbed wall and Professor Flitwick had charmed the walls to repel them from getting near the damages. Draco thought it was more likely to stop those busybodies from poking about.

Potter shook his head gripping his wrist hard to wrench his hand from his mouth. He had gone slightly green from the lack of improper breathing and Draco let his hand drop. But instead of stepping away, he caged the boy who was gulping some air into his lungs.

"Running away again Potter?" he drawled relishing the scowls that the other boy was bestowing and the flat palms on his naked chest trying to push him away. All those times he had slaved over repairing the castle was showing admirable results. He was much, much stronger.

"Get off Malfoy!" The Gryffindor glared futilely pushing at him. Draco smirked, his legs pushing the boy's knees apart with ease. Potter froze as they were now imperceptibly closer than before.

"How rude. You haven't even thanked me for saving your arse again Potter." He said silkily extremely liking the blush spreading on his face at the mention of 'arse'. He shivered minutely, his hands itching to grab the pert bottom again but decided to hold his hips.

"Thanks!" Potter grounded folding his arms wedging just a bit of distance between them. "Can I go now?"

Draco stared at the face inches from his, his eyes finding their way to that mouth, teeth worrying it with discomfort. He watched the mouth formed words. "I said, can I go now?"

Draco hummed lazily drawing his eyes back to those greens. "Sure." Potter unfolded his arms and started to slip down the seat and he hitched him right back up. The boy squawked indignantly and glared. "After you answer my question."

"Fine! Fire away." He scowled wedging his arms between them once again.

"Why are you running again? They didn't sound like they were out to get you for stealing their boyfriends." He asked his fingers stroking the boy's side and smirked triumphantly when he unfolded his arms and clutched his fingers. Potter's brows knitted together extremely wary. "Well?"

"I'm single now." He sighed tiredly. "And after the curse bro -"

"Say it. It was I who broke the curse." The boy blushed again looking away.

"Fine. After you broke the curse, I have been receiving one proposal after another and they have taken to ambushing me lately." He explained.

"Still not using your wand?" Draco asked. That's what he'd noticed. The boy frowned at him. "You said question not questions."

"You must have misheard." Draco drawled. "In fact don't answer that. I know that you haven't been using your wand apart from classes. So have you thought of replacing the Weasel chit?"

"Don't call her that!" Potter snapped. He found himself gritting his teeth. They might have broken up but it looks like the Gryffindor still harbored some feelings for her. "And stalker much Malfoy? How would you even know if I have been using my wand or not?"

"I have eyes Potter and you're not answering the question. You know you can't go without answering my questions." Draco stressed the word. "That was the term."

The boy huffed annoyed puffing his long fringe and Draco could smell the sweets he had been eating. He discreetly swallowed imagining how Potter tasted like. "I don't want any replacement. I find that I rather like being single."

"Then just hex them since Weasley and Granger are always off snogging somewhere."

"I can't do that!" Potter said appalled. "It's not as though they meant me any harm and how the hell do you know my friends are together?"

"Please I've known for ages that they will end up together. I pity Granger though. Don't know what the girl saw in him."

"Hey! I resent that! You have no right judging my friends –"

"I'm sorry." The bristling boy was startled into silence and he himself was rather surprised that his apology was indeed sincere. "And I haven't even thank you for saving my life and testifying for my family. Thank you."

"It doesn't matter." Potter quickly dismissed the gratitude, flushing awkwardly lowering his gaze from Draco's stormy grey and pinked further when he finally noticed that the Slytherin was topless. A devilish smirk crept up his cheeks watching the flustered boy darting his eyes back to him and scowled. "Anything else? Malfoy?"

Draco licked his bottom lip, delighting in the way Potter's green eyes following the trail. "You still haven't thanked me." He said dropping his voice to a whisper. The Gryffindor flashed him an irate look. "That's bollocks! I al – Mmphh!"

He enveloped those lips, his tongue stealing into the hot cavern of Potter's mouth. The boy's hands flew between them recovering from his shock at the feel of his tongue caressing his. Draco took this chance to wrap the boy completely, spreading his legs wider and pulled the boy to him. The position made any attempts of escaping impossible and it forced the boy's head back as he delved deeper, selfishly tasting him, sucking the aftertaste of caramel on his tongue.

Blunt nails scratched him hard enough that they drew blood and Draco hissed into the mouth. The stings only urged him to do more instead of what Potter wanted. _Just a bit more,_he thought and slipped his hand under the horrendously big t-shirt the boy was wearing.

The gratification of feeling warm skin under his palm was immense as he stroked the boy's spine and back down again sweeping to his sculpted abdomen. Potter's muffled protests became even more frantic and he smiled against those lips when he gasped his body shuddering lightly at Draco's thumb abrading a nipple again and again.

The whimpers he had Potter rendering were amazing. He might have not responded to his kisses but his body responded like how he had wanted it to. It was simply pure pleasure, to feel the hardening cock nudging his lower abdominal.

He regretfully stopped playing with the hard nubs and travelled down his hip, kneading the side of his bottom before lifting a leg to wound his waist. Potter gasped sharply from the greater friction. The hands which had been scratching before was now on his shoulders, their grip tight.

Draco drew away from the kiss. The mild lust stirring in the pit of his stomach coiled heavenly at the sight of Potter's face. The boy seemed to not have noticed that Draco had stopped ravishing his mouth. His spectacles were slightly askew, a frown was marring his forehead from his eyes screwed shut tightly and his delicious slickened lips were parted. Images of that mouth swallowing his cock flashed in his mind and he stifled a groan. He tipped on his toes and grounded their crotch.

"Malfoy!" He rasped. Hazy green eyes flew open and the grips on his shoulders were definitely bruising. _Merlin's beard._Fuck. He wanted to touch him so bad. His other hand released the boy unbidden and palmed the bulge urgently. Potter arched into him with a keen that had him biting his lips and tried to release the straining reaction.

"No don't!" The Gryffindor clamped his wrist. Draco yanked his hand away and grabbed the boy's other leg thrusting him further into his crotch mashing into his cock which had already hardened. Potter cried out and Draco's breath hitched from the divine pleasure shooting through him. He controlled his breathing and leant down, his voice deeper and husky as he whispered into the boy's ear.

"Why not Potter? Your body obviously want it." He licked the shell of his ear and relished the shudders against him. "I can feel you tremble. I can pleasure you Harry, do you really not want it?" The boy shivered again but managed another rasp. "I don't want it Malfoy."

Draco nuzzled his neck nipping punishingly and licked the spot then tonguing back to his ear. "Try again Harry." He waited to see what the boy would say next. He could feel his confusion as he nosed down the column of his neck pushing the collar away and nibbled on his shoulder.

"I don't want it Malfoy, please?" He sighed burying his face into the shoulder, willing his desire to soften and slowly released him, planting the boy onto his feet. He backed away with a smile. He didn't know what the smile looked like on his face but he was sure his eyes weren't as mild.

Potter slowed his breathing, his arousal slowly faded and his eyes were wide. They were perplexed that Draco didn't force himself onto him and very, very wary. Draco summoned the trowel and climbed the ladder like nothing had happened. The pail of mortar magically stirring floated on beside him and he continued where he left off. "Go Potter, I need to finish my work."

As though waking from an enchantment, the Gryffindor bolted from there. He chuckled quietly. Phase one was already in motion and what Malfoy wants, Malfoy gets.

**TBC…. Hope that you have enjoyed this and reviews are much loved even if it's tough love ^^**


	4. Marksmanship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, I just play with them ^^

**A/N:** To the reviewer, the ones who follows 'New Addiction, the ones who favorite this and the silent readers if there are any. You people rock my world ^^

I'm really sorry I took such a long time posting =_=; I got a teensy bit lazy...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Marksmanship**

This was getting extremely ridiculous. Harry groaned clutching his hair hard as he scowled at the mess his wet dream had created. Just how many times was it now? Four bloody nights in a row and always the same fucking dream!

He blushed furiously. He shouldn't have used that word. Now the dream was conjured forth to the front of his mind with such clarity that his cock hardened instantly with the images of them together at that blasted corridor where Malfoy had kidnapped him. (He refused to admit that he had saved him from those girls!) Only in his dream, they were both naked and Harry was urging Malfoy on with wanton cries while the blond drove into him.

_Stop that!_ he growled and his erection deflated like a balloon. If only he could control his body reaction while dreaming. That would be superb. He sighed rubbing his face and snatched his wand from under the pillow. He casted a cleaning charm so vigorously that he winced and after there was no more evidence of his own body's betrayal, he cancelled the silencing spell he had taken to performing every single night.

"Morning Harry." Seamus leered at him while he was buckling his belt. Harry gritted his teeth and chucked him a pillow missing the Irish boy by an arm's length. He snatched his glasses off the night table perching them on his nose and took aim again. He was rewarded this time when the pillow smacked right into the grinning face. It was just too bad that the Irish boy didn't take offence.

"I notice the silencing spell." Seamus said waggling his brows. Harry willed his face to not flame as he summoned his pillows from the floor letting them drop onto his bed. "Not another word Seamus." He warned, striding into the bathroom. The git was the one who witnessed his humiliation that first morning when he was sent to wake him up before he missed breakfast. Fortunately for Harry, the git didn't tell anyone of it but the teasing from the boy was relentless. He showered quickly banishing the dream back into the depths of his mind and thirty minutes later, they were making their way down to the Great Hall.

His mood soured immediately when he found himself surveying the Slytherin table without meaning to. He quickly looked away before he could find the blond and plonked himself down onto the bench and busied himself with filling his plate. He didn't want Malfoy to think that he had affected him so.

Not that he needed to. He frowned spearing a sausage and cut it into bite pieces. He had thought that he needed to avoid the git after what happened and there Malfoy was not even giving him the time of the day!

The familiar mocking laughter caught his attention and his eyes were once again drawn to the table. Parkinson was pouting at the blond and to Harry's annoyance; the git was for once, paying attention to the girl, his grey eyes alighting with amusement.

Harry's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met a scintillating second – and passed right over. He blinked, his throat tightening just a fraction and the back of his eyes stinging. He returned his attention back to his breakfast even though he wasn't hungry anymore.

-0o0o0-

Gods. This was worse than being extremely ridiculous. This was positively horrible with a capital 'H' Harry thought as his face reddened at the plight he was in. The gossips about him no matter how true it was, was just beginning to die out and here he was being the butt of some comical joke again. He was beginning to think that Voldermort had secretly cursed him when the dark wizard died. A curse to make his life as miserable as it could be.

"Oh dear, now what are we to do here?" Professor Sprout said trying not to laugh like the rest of her students at the unicorn currently chewing happily on Harry's hair. The raven haired boy scowled at the Herbology Professor.

"Surely there's something you can do Professor." Harry said distressed, now that the creature was starting to groom him by licking his ear. "I thought that unicorns prefer the female touch?" That Grubby Plank woman or whatever her name was did say that, didn't she?

The short, stout witch hummed in agreement and took off her gloves as she approached. The rest of the class scattered as one to each side of the greenhouse on the assumption that the unicorn might not like it and decided to run amok. Nobody was taking Care of Magical Creatures Class this year, so no one bothered to remember the lessons.

Professor Sprout crept carefully up to Harry and the unicorn with an outstretched hand. For a moment there, he thought that he would be fine when his teacher rubbed its forehead but the creature whinnied and butted her hand away. She quickly took a step back looking apologizing to Harry and he sighed. "I think she likes you best because you're still a virgin Harry."

Harry gritted his teeth at the mention of it as the class tittered again. Even the Professor had given up trying on hiding her smiles. Well at least there were no Slytherins in this class he thought mollified. Wait… Did that mean that everyone here had lost their virginity? He stared around at his school mates accusingly. Well that sure got him in a surlier mood.

"Then I think it's best that I leave Professor." Harry said adopting a haughty tone like Hermione would sometimes when she's embarrassed and strode out before she could say anything. The unicorn docilely followed him as he stomped towards Hagrid's cabin. He was going to maim his half giant friend for letting a unicorn loose onto the ground.

But of course he didn't get the chance when he got to Hagrid's cabin. The half giant was holding a class. The second years were huddling together away from a few crates looking thoroughly terrified and disgusted at the same time. Harry had the suspicion that the crates held one of Hagrid's beloved monsters namely a new batch of Blast-ended-skrewts. Sometimes he wondered what the man was even thinking and he decided to just slip into the forest and leave the unicorn there.

"Look! It's a unicorn!" A girl squealed followed by equally high pitched delighted sounds. Well this might work too Harry thought as the girls quickly left Hagrid and ran towards him. "Slow down! You don't want to spook her do you?" Harry said and the girls approached with the utmost care. He gratefully released the creature to them as they guided her to their Professor, whose bearded face was currently coloring with disappointment.

Normally, the look would have Harry worrying his lips with guilt. But he just couldn't bring himself to care, especially when the boys started whispering and snickered together. Harry narrowed his eyes at them before spinning around and marched away back to the castle as Herbology was about to end. He was glad that he had free period after because he smelt distinctly like a horse and his hair was matted with the unicorn's saliva.

He found himself in front of the Prefect's bathroom a few minutes later. He knew that he could just kip back to the dorm and shower, but he felt like he needed to dunk himself into the scented bath or maybe drown himself in there.

"Pinefresh." Harry muttered, hoping that the password were still the same and scanned the corridor before ducking into the bathroom when the door swung opened. He didn't bother checking if the surroundings had changed as he made a beeline towards the huge bath. He turned on every single pipe available and soon, the bath was filled with warm water and perfumed foams with purple bubbles floating up to the ceiling which made him slightly giddy.

This time Harry looked around in case Moaning Myrtle was somewhere about peeking at him before he divested himself of his school robes which after a second of whiffing; he dumped the whole lot into the bath. Not the least bit sanitary but who was to know? Besides, it's not like he was washing his underwear in there. Even Ron couldn't be that disgusting he thought as he took them out and casted a drying spell, extremely satisfied that they were now smelling like Spring and flicked his wand again, the garments folding themselves sloppily. Harry shucked out of his underwear adding to the pile along with his wand. He finally entered the huge bath and submerged under the foamy water swimming the length of it, emerging at the other end and gasped.

Malfoy was standing near the door watching him. Charged silence hung between them as they stared. He panicked for a bit because he wasn't anywhere near his wand but it seemed, he was worrying for nothing. The blond gave him a curt nod and started to head for the door.

Disappointment and anger stabbed him. Before he knew what he was doing, furious words were already tumbling from his mouth. "You don't have to leave on my account you know! The pool is big enough to hold us in."

The Slytherin stopped, leaning a shoulder against the door and arched a brow at him. "What's got your wand in a knot Potter?"

"It's you! You've been ignoring me for the last four days!" Harry nearly screamed at the boy who was increasingly amused by the Gryffindor's outburst and wished he hadn't said anything when Malfoy strolled towards the bath with all the gait of a predator.

"Are you telling me that you missed me Potter?" He asked with a curl of his lips.

"No I –"

"Then what's the problem Potter?" The Slytherin cut him off and Harry shut his mouth with a click, utterly horrified at the idea and even more so, because why the hell was he so pissed off anyway? He would have given anything for the blond to ignore him years before. "Nice underwear, very charming indeed."

Harry looked up from his seconds musing to find Malfoy holding up his red and white heart-shaped boxers and combusted right there with embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have worn that, lack of clean underwear or not. "Ugh! Give it back you git!" this time, he really did yell as he swam back to the other end.

"No one is stopping you Potter." The blond said as he stepped back from his reach. The offending garment was still in his hand, stretched out for Harry to take. He glared and took a swipe only to have it whisked away, the bathroom echoing with Malfoy's snickers.

The boy toyed with him a few more times before Harry was yelling again. "Give it! Or I'll hex – damn it Malfoy where's my wand?" The evil git took another step back whipping out his missing wand with another snicker. Harry glowered darkly at the boy not knowing what to do to get out of this predicament. He could just step out of the bath to retrieve his things and maybe beat the crap out of the boy in the process. It's not like he had never been naked in the presence of other boys before.

_But that's different!_ the more sensible part of him screamed. _We've never tried to see each other's bits or even thought to compare the sizes of our cocks and I'll bet that's what he wants us to do. Catch us in our birthday suit and mock us till the day we die!_

_Or he might want something more carnal…_ Harry blushed furiously at the other reasoning. Where are those fluffy towels when he needed them?

"Look Malfoy, I just want to get out of the bath so could you please leave for a moment so I can dress?" He said managing not to speak through clenched teeth and not yelling like he would normally have. The blond studied him for a second, tapping his lips with his wand (Ugh, most definitely polishing that later!) and let that hateful, disturbing smirk curved his lips.

"Will you hex me?" He asked eyeing the Gryffindor as he stepped closer.

"I'll promise a blood oath if you could just let me dress in peace." Harry answered, intense relieve washing over him as the boy covered the remaining distance with another step and returned his boxers to the pile of clothes. He was beginning to thank him, but the words stopped as soon as it started. The blond was still holding onto his wand and began to disrobe in front of him. When the other boy began unbuttoning his shirt and displayed a peek of pale toned chest, Harry quickly hid his flaming face into the crook of his elbows with a strangled cry. "What the fuck are you doing Malfoy! I told you to leave!"

"I never said I'll leave." He heard the Slytherin's reply and Harry froze feeling the water rippled with tiny splashes. He stopped breathing at the warm breath playing at the back of his neck. "But I can promise to let you dress in peace."

The disturbance in the scented water told him that Malfoy had moved away. He chanced a look and twisted around to see. The blond was now in the middle of the pool with his back towards him and Harry stared without meaning to. His hair looked the lightest of gold when it's wet and the pale shoulders looked like marble. He wasn't as broad as Harry was but the muscles rippling his back was… beautiful.

_What the fuck?_

"Still there Potter?" Malfoy said unconcerned as he lathered an arm with the foams. Harry clambered out distracting himself from the disturbing discovery with a red towel which had popped into existence and rubbed himself down while keeping an eye on the other boy. He was dressed in a matter of seconds and a mere closed door from leaving the bathroom before hearing the chuckles and Malfoy was pressed to his back. He hissed from the sharp sting on his neck just below his ear. Then acute pleasure flooded him as the blond sucked on the bit of flesh – nipping, lapping and sucking as the blond moved further down his neck.

"For the days you missed me Potter." Harry's sluggish mind barely made sense of the words before he was suddenly jostled out into the corridor. He sank onto his knees heaving a deep breath internally cursing his hard on and glared at the door. "Bastard!"

-0o0o0-

In the following days, the students learnt to steer clear from Harry. He was that cranky from having to glamorize the hickeys before they disappeared, meaning that he had to get up way before the others and he wasn't a morning person. Add to being absolutely cantankerous, he also couldn't concentrate on anything but the Slytherin blond. He was furious with the git for playing with him and was looking for opportunity for a little payback. Sadly, it wasn't to be since Malfoy was now done with his community service and was constantly accompanied by his friends where ever he went and was back to ignoring him.

The last of his good quill snapped in his hand as he watched the blond leaving the library with Zabini. Hermione tutted impatiently but didn't say anything otherwise having been at the end of the brunt too many times lately and handed him one of her own. Ron however hadn't learnt his lessons.

"Mate, you seriously need to stop obsessing over that pointy ferret!"

"Who said I'm obsessing over that git?" Harry snapped, flashing his emerald eyes at the redhead.

"Right you're not. You've only been destroying whatever is in your hands as soon as Malfoy leave your sight. The war is over Harry and I don't think he's planning to be the next dark lord." His friend scoffed and Harry gritted his teeth.

"We've been over this before Ron. I am not worried about the prat being the next dark lord!"

"Then what is it about? Surely it's not because of that stupid kiss?" Ron pushed on exasperatedly.

"It's not a stupid kiss!" He snapped and realized what he said. He recovered quickly before both of his friends noticed the slip. "I mean that's just stupid! I'm a virgin not a total prude who doesn't know how to kiss."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair and mumbled something he couldn't hear. It didn't escape Hermione's hearing however and was soundly smacked.

"Ow! Mione! What was that for?" he scowled at his girlfriend reproachfully as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just leave Harry alone and you-" She hissed narrowing her eyes at him with the scariest knowing glint in them. "I honestly don't care what happened but if you're planning something then get it over with and done!"

Hermione slammed her book startling the two boys and swept everything into her bag. She rose to leave but spun around snatching her quill from Harry's hand and stormed off. He groaned inwardly. Hermione couldn't have known what he was actually planning did she? He thought panicking a bit while Ron sighed dazedly watching the witch's retreating back. "She's wonderful isn't she?"

Harry snorted feeling rather amused for the first time in so many days and the redhead cleared his throat, his cheeks pinking slightly as he busied with his unfinished essay. He couldn't help chuckling at his friend who in turn scowled at him before giving in to a very sheepish smile. "You know – if you're that unhappy with Malfoy, you can just hex him to the next century. I'm sure he bloody deserved it."

It was perfect. It's the only way to get the git alone. He grinned at his best friend. "Ron, you're brilliant mate."

"Well, I am a closeted genius." He grinned back smugly before returning to his homework leaving Harry to plot.

-0o0o0-

The plan was perfectly executed and Harry congratulated himself for landing the two of them in detention that night. He had made certain that it was Professor Flitwick who found them and everyone knew he only ever gave lines to write.

Malfoy was already there seated in a seat in front of Professor Flitwick's desk. He sneered when he saw Harry, still extremely angry that he was stuck in detention when he wasn't even the one who instigated the fight. Harry apologized for being late and took a seat two rows behind the blond.

"I am very disappointed with the both of you." The Professor admonished them in his squeaky voice. "You were doing fine a few weeks back. Now I don't want to know who is responsible for it but this enmity has got to stop. If I ever catch any of you young men fighting in the corridor again, I will not hesitate to send you to the headmistress. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." The boys mumbled.

"I trust the detention will go smoothly without any problem?" Professor Flitwick added as he jumped off the stool. Malfoy popped his neck in a very un-Malfoy way. He could just imagine the glare he was shooting at the teacher as he seethed.

"Yes sir." Harry replied louder this time willing for the charms professor to just go. The small wizard nodded satisfied and waved his wand, a sentence was magically scrawled onto the chalkboard.

"I want an inch of this. Just leave it on the table when you're done, I will collect it in an hour." He said. With another wave, parchments of the exact measurement appeared before them and the Professor gave them one last warning before leaving them to start on their punishment.

Harry sighed slumping into his chair. He thought the wizard would never leave and dug his (Ron's actually) quill from his bag and casted a self-writing charm on it. Malfoy was already beginning his and he quickly scribbled a line before letting go of the quill and made sure that it was copying the exact sentence. He grinned satisfied muttering another spell and Malfoy's parchments flew all over the room.

The Slytherin swivelled around with a deadly glare. "You're a right bastard Potter!" he spat angrily. Harry snickered watching the livid boy stomped around collecting the scattered parchments. The perfect opportunity arose. Malfoy retrieved the last parchment presenting his back to him as he tapped the sheets on the teacher's desk and Harry pounced latching his mouth onto the blond's nape.

**TBC… I hope you guys enjoyed this and reviews are very much loved even if it's tough love ^^**


End file.
